Mounting devices for mounting jars or necked containers, such as for instance baby food jars, onto a board support, such as a perforated board are well known in the art. One such arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,036, dated Mar. 27, 1962, in the name of Frances Budreck. Another such arrangement is applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,023, dated Dec. 7, 1965 and illustrating a plastic cap-like member having threads on the interior thereof, for threadingly receiving the threaded neck of a jar or container to be assembled therewith, with the plastic mounting device having hook portions 20 and arm portions 26 adapted to be received through a respective perforation in the board support for mounting the device on the perforated board.
It is also known in the art to mount jars onto metal clamps which are suspended from an overhead beam or ceiling, and wherein the jar is snapped or forced into and out of suspended relation with the associated clamp with generally linear movement, and with such clamps having spaced shoulders formed from sheet material for clasping the neck of the jar to suspend the latter from the clamp. If such type clamps are not made to comparatively highly critical dimension relationship with respect to the jar neck size, the assembly of the container or jar to the clamp support is either quite difficult or impossible.